


Stronger Together

by annat66



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annat66/pseuds/annat66
Summary: Supergirl oneshots





	1. Maggie's Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me prompts for oneshots! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1: Post 2x14 - After comforting Alex, Maggie realizes she's not the only Danvers sister that needs someone.

Maggie understood enough about the situation to know that it was bad. Alex had tried to tell her the whole story, but she was tired and drunk and she fell apart everytime she got to the part about Jeremiah betraying them. Maggie nodded, repeatedly told her girlfriend it was all going to be okay and held her as she cried. Sometime during the evening, Maggie successfully moved Alex into her bed. She didn't know how long it took for her to finally fall asleep, but it happened eventually. Maggie waited for a little longer, stroking her girlfriend's hair, afraid that if she'd remove her hand Alex would wake up. When she was sure her girlfriend was fast asleep, Maggie got up as quietly as she could, crept out of the bedroom and left the apartment. 

Running down three flights of stairs, she walked out of the building. The cold winter air hit her as she walked to her car. One thing Alex had told her that night was about her converstation with Kara. It sounded to Maggie as if Alex had told her sister she didn't belong in the family and although Maggie knew it was a stupid thing said in an argument and Alex didn't mean it, she also knew it hurt Kara. Without even seeing her, she knew. She knew Kara sometimes felt like she didn't belong and for her own sister to say something like that must have made her feel really scared. Every time she feels like that she goes to Alex and Maggie was perfectly aware that her girlfriend couldn't be there for her little sister right now. So Maggie had to take over. 

It was a 10 minute drive to Kara's apartment. During those minutes, Maggie tried to think of every possible state she could find the younger Danvers in once she walked through the door of her apartment. It only made her feel anxious because she hadn't really spent time with her alone and wasn't sure what she would say to her. Walking up the stairs that lead to the girl's flat, Maggie thought about turing around. But she kept going and found herself knocking on Kara's door two minutes later. 

"Come in," she heard the girl say. Maggie smiled. Normal people didn't leave their door unlocked at 11 o'clock in the evening. But Kara obviously wasn't normal. Nor was she a person, for the matter. Maggie opened the door and walked into the flat. Kara was lying on the couch and watching an 80's sitcom on TV. She turned around and looked shocked when she saw Maggie.

"Hey," she said, sitting up and muting the TV, "what's up?"

"I just came to see if you're okay," Maggie replied, sitting next to Kara on the couch. Now that she had a clear view of the girl, she made note of her glassy eyes and red cheeks. 

"I'm fine," Kara said, avoiding Maggie's concerned   
gaze. Maggie couldn't help but smile despite the seriousness of the situation. She saw so much of Kara in Alex. "Did you speak to Alex?" she asked.  
"Yeah," Maggie replied simply. When Kara looked down again and nodded, Maggie reached out to touch her shoulder.

"She didn't mean what she said to you." Maggie was careful with her words because she knew she was voicing Kara's concerns. 

"I know that," Kara replied quietly. Of course she knew. Deep down, she knew. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt her. 

"She loves you more than you know," Maggie said. Kara nodded, tears finally falling from her eyes. She tried so hard to be strong but Maggie's concerned gaze and her calming words caused her to break. 

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "It was such a horrible feeling. I always felt like I didn't belong but when she said it I-," the words came tumbling out of her mouth and if Maggie hadn't stopped her, they might have gone on for ever.

"I know," Maggie soothed her. Instinctively, Maggie reached out her arms. Without thinking twice, Kara accepted the offer and allowed herself to fall apart in Maggie's strong arms. Maggie was a little surprised at the level of intimacy the girl was comfortable with but she soon leaned back on the couch, letting the girl cry. 

"I-d-don't-," Kara stuttered, gasping as she tried to calm her breathing. 

"Shhh, don't speak. It's okay," Maggie soothed. She was surprised how natural she felt comforting the girl. 

"I want to go home," Kara cried harder. Maggie's heart sunk. 

"This is your home, Kara. Here. With us," she said, suddenly feeling a little scared. Kara shook her head frantically, pulling herself out of Maggie's embrace. 

"It isn't!" she screamed, her breathing much faster and irregular. "Alex said I don't belong here." Maggie's eyes were wide with terror. She watched the girl grip the side of the couch as she struggled to take a breath. 

"Kara, come on, breathe," Maggie said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. She moved closer to the girl and grabbed her shoulders. Locking eyes with Maggie, Kara was once again calmed by the concern and took a shaky breath. Maggie sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing she said. 

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Maggie assured her. 

"I blew out my powers," Kara sniffed. "After I saved the train."

"That's okay, it might be because of all the emotions you're feeling, right?" Maggie asked, stroking Kara's hair. Kara nodded, leaning her head on Maggie's shoulder. "Do you want to sleep?" Kara quickly shook her head.

"Please don't go," she said quietly. 

"I'm not leaving," Maggie replied firmly. "But how about I take you to Alex's apartment? Then tomorrow we can go to the DEO together." Kara looked at Maggie, hesitant at first. Then she nodded. Maggie smiled and helped Kara to her feet. She could tell she was exhausted, not used to being human. 

Arriving at the apartment, Maggie was relieved that Alex hadn't woken up yet. She quietly took out a pillow and a blanket from the closet in the hall and put them on the couch for Kara. As the girl settled down, Maggie kneeled down next to her. 

"You belong here with us. Don't ever think you don't," she said, urging Kara to believe the words. Kara sighed but nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"Any time, Little Danvers," Maggie replied, ready to get up. But Kara grabbed her hand before she could stand.

"You too, Maggie."

"What?"

"Alex loves you more than you know," Kara replied softly and smiled. Maggie smiled. She hesitated before moving closer and kissing the girl's forehead. 

"Good night," she said before getting up.

"Night," Kara replied. 

"You're okay, right?" Maggie asked, needing reassurance. Kara nodded and smiled, watching Maggie disappearing into her sister's room. She was afraid of waking up in the morning and having to face Alex but she knew it was going to be okay. Because her sister loved her.


	2. Sister Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 sequel: Alex and Kara talk after Jeremiah betrayed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave prompts for oneshots! :)

Although it was winter, it was the bright sun shining through the window that woke Alex up. It was also the first thing she noticed before remembering the events of yesterday. She felt her heart sink, images of her pointing a gun at her own father flashing in front of her eyes like a movie. She tried to block the memories out by squeezing her eyes shut but it only made her head pound. That was when she remembered the four shots of whiskey she had before passing out in Maggie's arms. She must have carried her to bed. Alex turned around, half expecting her girlfriend to be asleep next to her, only to find the other half of the bed empty and a note on the nightstand. It was short but very descriptive.

Hey. Kara's on the couch. You two need some time alone. Love you. Sawyer.

The first think Alex felt was joy. And then she remembered another part of the day before. A crucial part. The part she basically told her sister she wasn't part of the family. Alex sighed and rested her pounding head in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? All sisters fought but Alex knew that she should never have said something like that to Kara. There weren't many things in the world that could actually hurt the girl of steel, but feeling like her sister disowned her was definitely one of the things that could potentially break her.

"You know what would be great Danvers?" Alex whispered to herself, "if you had the ability to think before you speak." She took a deep breath and headed into the hall. 

 

One thing Alex hadn't noticed when she woke up was the sweet smell that lingered through her apartment. It grew stronger and stronger as she walked down the hall. She found the source by the stove in the kitchen. It was Kara. Well, not Kara, but the pancakes she was cooking. Wait, cooking? Kara doesn't cook. Not on her own, anyway. As Alex watched her sister, she realized this very moment could be marked as the moment Alex Danvers was most grateful for her sisters' powers, especially her freeze breath that could put out a potential fire. As she laughed at the thought, Kara looked up from her masterpiece.

"Morning! Do you want pancakes?" Kara smiled, waving the pan around and almost dropping whatever was on it. Seeing that Kara had only hust started, Alex walked over to her and took the pan out of her hands. 

"Let's talk first. And then I'll cook." She said, looking around at the flour-covered furniture with a slight smile. Kara looked up at her sister, the light she had in her eyes disappearing immediately. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to forget. She looked down and walked to the couch where she had slept the previous night. Alex followed, sitting down next to her sister. 

"I didn't mean what I said," Alex started.

"I know," Kara replied, almost automatically. It was as if she knew exactly what her sister was going to say. Alex seemed to pick up on this because her heart started beating faster. 

"I know you know. But you have to believe it. You have to believe that I need you as much as you need me. We need each other," Alex explained, suddenly feeling insecure.

"I'd be lost without you," Kara said, a hopeless laugh escaping her lips. 

"You're the girl of steel. You'd manage."

"Don't say that. I wouldn't," Kara shivered, even the thought of a life without Alex too scary to handle. Alex sighed, moving a little closer to her sister.

"You know who you are?" Alex asked. Kara looked at her, confused by the question.

"Supergirl?" she frowned.

"That too," Alex nodded. 

"Kara?" 

"Sure," Alex replied. "But most of all, you're my little sister. Nothing is ever going to change that." 

Kara nodded. She felt like if she hadn't cried herself to sleep last night, she would be crying right now. She wanted to tell her sister about what happened with Maggie yesterday, but she knew that bringing up her panic attack would only worry her sister. 

"Can we just have ice cream?" Kara asked after a minute.

"Kara."

"What?"

"It's 10 in the morning."

"Yeah."

Alex shook her head and laughed, getting up. Looking through the freezer, she only found one tub. She frowned and looked back at Kara.

"Where's the chocolate one?" she asked her very guilty looking sister.

"Oh, yeah, I ate that. At like, three in the morning," Kara explained. "What?" she added, spotting her sister's disapproving look. "I sleep eat!"

"Sleep eating is not a thing," Alex replied.

"It totally is," Kara argued. 

"Not on this planet," Alex laughed.

"Well, that doesn't mean much. I'm an alien and I don't care."   
Alex smiled, looking at her little sister. Her little sister, the girl of steel, was the most human out of everyone she ever knew.


	3. Missing Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is out of town and Kara goes to visit Maggie. I really like their friendship and wanted to write something like this. :)
> 
> Please leave prompts!! :)

Alex was away. Alex was away on a mission and Kara didn't like it one little bit. It was bad enough when her sister was somewhere on business that didn't necessarily involve guns and aliens. But this? This was way worse. Alex couldn't even use her phone to call her sister and tell her how she was getting on. Kara sighed with frustration as she slammed her head on the table. She was tired. She really was. But she couldn't possibly go to sleep. As if on demand, Kara's phone vibrated. It caused her to lift her head slowly and check who the message was from. She was expecting it to be from Mon-El. Kara had been low-key avoiding him and didn't even know why. Thing were just weird.  
What Kara didn't expect was her sister's gilfriend's name to pop up on the screen. She was asking her to come over, not forgetting to include the fact that she had ice cream in the freezer. Kara smiled. Not waiting another minute, she took her phone and keys and left her apartment. She flew to Alex's flat in her regular clothes. She decided it would be best to enter the apartment the way normal prople do (through the door), because last time she knocked on the window she almost gave Maggie a heartat attack. In Kara's defence, she did think Maggie would be used to those kinds of things by now. Thinking about it now, Kara realized that knocking on a window of a fourth floor apartment in the middle of a night during a big storm probably wasn't the best decision she had ever made.  
She knocked on the door. It opens within seconds, as if Maggie had been waiting by it. She looked a little flushed, as if she had been crying. Kara eyed her suspiciously but didn't comment.  
"Hey!" she said, coming inside and closing the door behind her.  
"Hey. Thanks for coming, Kara," Maggie said. Kara looked at her. Something was definitely wrong. Maggie's lips were smiling but her eyes weren't. They looked sad. Kara struggled with pretending not to notice it. Her instinct told her to try and take care of Maggie, like she takes care of everyone. Eliza always said that it was her caring instincts that got her into trouble sometimes, but Kara couldn't help it. Maggie sat down at the table and Kara followed her.  
"I half expected you to come the traditional way, you know, through the window. As you do," Maggie laughed. Kara smiled and shook her head.  
"I can't say it didn't cross my mind." The girls were silent for a while before Maggie spoke.  
"I miss Alex," she said. Kara looked up, not really knowing what to do.  
"She'll be back soon," Kara replied, hiding the fact that she missed her sister more than anything. Maggie nodded but didn't look any better. "What is it?" Kara pushed her, slowly taking her had into her own. She noted how Maggie's bottom lip trembled.  
"I'm afraid," she said quietly. "It scares me that I miss her. It scares me that I need her. I've never needed anyone like that before." Kara nodded, discovering she knew exactly how she felt.  
"If it makes you feel better, she feels exactly the same," Kara said, immediately hating herself because how could that possibly make anyone feel better? Maggie nodded her head but her eyes filled with tears. Kara panicked a little, not knowing what to do. She had never seen Maggie cry before. She was a badass detective who carried a gun with her and arrested people twice her size on a daily basis. Kara decided to act the way se would if it was Alex.  
"Can I hug you?" Kara asked tentatively, hopping of the chair. Maggie's eyes widened for a moment but then she nodded, accepting Kara's embrace.  
"It's okay to let yourself be loved and cared for," Kara said. While she was comforting Maggie, she realized that things would be so much better for her if she just followed her own advice once in a while. But she didn't have much time to think about those things. Because Maggie grabbed onto her shirt and started sobbing. Kara's eyes widened as her heart started pumping. As of now, she had absolutely no idea how to console her.  
"It's okay," she soothed, biting back her own tears. She wished her sister was here. "Come on," she said, pulling Maggie up and guiding her towards the couch. They sat down and Kara covered Maggie with a blanket.  
"I'm so sorry," Maggie said once she calmed down a little.  
"There's nothing be sorry about," Kara reassured her, her heart breaking for her a little.  
"I'm so messed up," Maggie sighed.  
"It doesn't matter. We'll fix you," Kara promised. After that, silence fell upon them.  
"I sometimes feel like I'm really hard love. Like everything's too complicated," Kara confessed after a while, letting Maggie know she wasn't the only one that was a little troubled. She suddenly felt vulnerable because she had told Maggie something that not even Alex knew about her.  
"Nobody should make you feel that way, Little Danvers," Maggie replied, sniffing and leaning her head on Kara's shoulder.  
"I know that. Deep down, I know," she said.  
"You're messed up too," Maggie sighed, a light laugh escaping her lips.  
"Yeah. So we can be messed up together," Kara said.  
"I'm glad to have you in my life, Little Danvers," Maggie said, leaning her head on a pillow and closing her eyes.  
"Back at you, Sawyer," Kara said, lying down next to her.  
Kara stayed the night. They both needed company.


End file.
